A New Legend: The Vinyl Scratch
by Wolfdragon1
Summary: A little side story based off the YouTube channel for the The Vinyl Scratch talk show. Featuring some characters and events going on in A New Legend: Act 1. You can also leave questions for us so we can answer them as they either come or in one whole chapters.
1. The Show is on the Air

**A/N: We decided to do a Vinyl Scratch YouTube talk show parody. This will be tied in with the main story and this one will act as a side story so enjoy. The first one can be found on the main story itself and this will be it. **

**Flair: Please note this was a part of New Legends earlier chapters and this won't directly affect the New Legend's story. Also feel free to ask questions and they will be answered.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything we don't own. Especially The Vinyl Scratch.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Hello listeners and welcome to the Vinyl Scratch. I'm your host the turntable temptress herself DJ-PON3." Vinyl Scratch says.

"And I'm her co-host Octavia." Octavia wistfully said.

"Well listeners we have an interesting new development. The Princess Celestia has felt that we could use a more pegasus point of view so meet our newest co-co-host Nikolai." Vinyl Scratch says.

"Um, hey guys great to see you...well talk to you...even though I can't see you...I'm no good at this. How did you convince me to do this again?" Nikolai's voice said over the radio.

"A simple kiss just like when you came over to start working." Vinyl said to him.

"I think Octavia is still mad about when you forced her to kiss me." Nikolai says sounding a little scared.

"Heh, heh, yeah she sure does look steamed." A pause followed. "Oh, she completely red in the face. Does this mean we got love in the room?"

"Don't even go there." Nikolai and Octavia said at the same time.

"Oh looks like they are already a couple." Vinyl says.

"Keep going like this Vinyl and I may have to quit." Nikolai declared.

"You can't do that, I have you under contract." Vinyl said inflamed.

"Wait, what?" Nikolai and Octavia ask in near unison.

A large pause followed. "What?" Vinyl said.

"Since when do you know about contracts?" Octavia asks.

"Since we started this." Vinyl says.

"I'll admit I'm both surprised and impressed." Nikolai says

"You coming on to me Nikolai?" Vinyl said sultry like.

"Oh, you offering?" Nikolai asks causing a pause.

"And since when did you become like a common stallion? I thought you would more of a gentlecolt." Octavia spoke up.

There was sound of something hitting wood. "Oh good lord, Vinyl is rubbing off on me." Nikolai says.

"I pray for your life now." Octavia said in sympathy.

"What, I like this flirty side of him." Vinyl says. "Gets me flustered and hot."

"Vinyl there may be some foals listening to this. Celestia told us to keep this show at newspaper level." Octavia warns.

"Oh you mean talk about nothing, but untrue gossip?" Vinyl asks as a drum roll is heard in the background.

"When did you get that?" Nikolai asks.

"The black market." A pause follows. "Kidding. I just got from a buddy of mine from the last gig we did."

"That aside, Vinyl stop corrupting Nikolie." Octavia says.

"Still can't get my name right huh?" Nikolai said.

"Sorry. I'm trying here, but your name is foreign to me." Octavia apologize.

"So is you two to me and that's cause I was born in Stalliongrad." Nikolai said back.

"You hear that listeners. We got a stallion from the toughest place on the planet." Vinyl said to her audience.

"Ah, debatable, there are places that have flowing rivers of lava." Nikolai clarifies.

"Yet, it's still rank on the top of the list. Some ponies just are too lazy to go even further than normal or is that fear?" Vinyl said.

"Though I will admit all the creatures here are nothing compared to some of the creatures over there." Nikolai says.

"Wait, I don't want you two scaring the young ones listening to this. Let's move on." Octavia warns.

"Ok, so what was planned for today's show anyways?" Nikolai asks as paper was shuffled.

"Oh right let's bring in our special guest. You know her you love her my best friend Spitfire." Vinyl introduces.

The sound of a door opening played in the background as hoofsteps were followed after it. "Hey guys and Nikolai great to see you here." Spitfire said.

"Oh, this is awkward. The sister of my best friend is here in the studio." Nikolai says worried.

"Wait, what?!" Vinyl screeches making a squeal sound from the radio.

"Oh, you didn't hear Vinyl? My brother Lightning Bolt is back. You remember him, the little colt you use to mess with." Spitfire says.

"Thanks for the heads up Spitshine." Vinyl says. "But it was actually Nikolai here and his 'best friend' thing."

"You mean you don't remember the ruins?" Nikolai asks.

"Yeah, kinda fuzzy about that trip." Vinyl says.

"Vinyl don't you think it's a little rude to call that to our guest." Octavia spoke up.

"Thats my nickname for her though." Vinyl whines a bit.

"Why did I come to work today?" Nikolai said.

"Same reason I did probably." Octavia said following him.

"Because we are all roommates?" Nikolai asks

"That might be one reason." Octavia said. "Though Vinyl has a sick sense of humor."

"Hey Nikolai, how would you like to spend some private time with me after this?" Vinyl asks.

"See what I mean?"

"Unfortunately. Vinyl I think we should focus on the interview." Nikolai says.

"Heh, heh, you guys sure are funny." Spitfire said to them.

"Not as funny as you and your brother. I heard stories of you trying to drown him in a punch bowl at a party recently." Nikolai says.

A pause hits here. "Yeah, but that changed to something serious that I don't want to talk about. It's private." Spitfire told him.

"Ok then, Vinyl any comments from you?" Nikolai asks.

"Got nothing here." A pause hits the radio waves. "What now?"

"Uh miss Spitfire how does it feel to have your brother back?" Octavia asks.

"Feels great and at the same time, annoying." Spitfire informed.

"Really that's a surprise. Cause whenever you came up in a conversation Lightning had nothing but praises to say." Nikolai says.

"That's my little brother. Too proud and crazy." Spitfire said.

"Isn't that for all siblings, the younger looks up to the older?" Nikolai asks.

"Yep, except he tries to get all the mares. Want to hear about one of them?" Spitfire nonchalantly said.

"He has an interest in mares?" Nikolai asks sounding a little surprised.

"What stallion doesn't at his age? He would really go after them. Once he was in the Wonderbolts, oh boy, the janitors we went through." Spitfire said.

"I've never seen Lightning interact with a mare unless it was business in Stalliongrad." Nikolai says.

A pause hits them. "So he was telling the truth." Spitfire said quietly.

"Personally happy to hear that was starting to think he didn't trot that way." Nikolai says.

"Yeah, good thing. I still missed that funny colt." Spitfire said with longing.

"Blah, blah, blah, this isn't a drama show here. It's a talk show and we need exciting stuff." Vinyl said with boredom.

"Vinyl you really need to work on your manners. I'll schedule you with the center after this." Octavia said.

"Didn't they ban Vinyl though?" Nikolai asks.

A pause hits the room. "Shoot."

"How did you even pull that off Vinyl?" Spitfire asks.

"Eh, the doc said that I was untrainable, mutter a few words that I can't say on the air, and then threw the clipboard out the closed window and busted the door open, sorry I meant bucked the door open, and then yelled 'I quit!' to almost everyone in the building and then left." Vinyl told them.

"Wow that is both scary and impressive." Octavia says surprised.

"I'll admit, Vinyl was always a hardhead." Spitfire said.

"Yeah. I sure am." A pause hits then a few snickers came along. "Hey!" A cacophony of laughter came about as both Octavia and Nikolai laughed to their hearts content.

"Hah, hah, very funny you three." Vinyl says.

"Okay this is now something I'm going to do if it means embarrassing Vinyl." Nikolai quipped.

"One more word or anything of the sort and I'll rip the contract." Vinyl shot to him.

"You won't do that. You need me for gigs and 'other things.'" Nikolai shot back.

"N-N-Nikolai that is highly inappropriate!" Octavia yells.

"Octy, I think you just got his name right." Vinyl says surprised.

"I pride myself on making sure that names I get right are for the important ponies in my life." Octavia informed.

"Say it again." Nikolai says.

"Nikoleu." Octavia says

The sound of hoof meeting face sounded through the room. "And we're back to square one." Vinyl said through her hoof.

"At least we made progress." Nikolai says as Spitfire laughs in the background.

"Geez, I thought about coming to talk about my life, but it sounds like you guys don't need me for this radio talk show to work." Spitfire said.

"Still think we need a bear that plays the Tuba." Nikolai says.

"See what I mean. Don't need guests if you're this funny." Spitfire said.

"But then where will I hear embarrassing stories about Lightning Bolt?" Nikolai asks

"Oh yeah, how about the time when Lightning tried to get his first mare during his acceptance into the Wonderbolts, he played the romance book card." Spitfire remembered.

"Oh, do tell." Nikolai says.

"Oh, I remember that." Vinyl says.

"Okay when Lighting was finishing up high school he met this mare that just wanted to get a job and be done with her life. Lighting would try really hard to get her attention using almost every move in a romance novel. I mean, he literally read the romance novels to see what he can do. Though in the end the mare did went with him once, but he came back looking like he saw a ghost or something. Still don't know what caused that. After he stopped chasing them like that forever. Now he uses his real charms and it seemed to have worked with Rainbow."

* * *

"I'll have you know Rainbow that I just got upstage by a fillyfooler at that incident."

* * *

"Still the funniest things he did to get her was hilarious. Like actually using the clouds to spell out 'Will you go out with me?' It was like he was asking her to marry him." Spitfire finished.

* * *

Lightning's face slams on the table. "Just kill me now." His muffled voice says while Rainbow sat by snickering. Her stallionfriend was a romancer? This will be one for the blackmail books.

"When are you going to shape some clouds into words for me?"

Only a muffled yell answered that.

* * *

Vinyl was laughing her flank off and almost falling off of her chair, while Nikolai and Octavia were snickering.

"That doesn't sound like him at all with the way I know of." Nikolai said.

"Well this is before you knew him." Spitfire says.

"Oh, well look at the time. Sorry Mare, Stallions, and Foals that is our show for today. I'm Vinyl Scratch." Vinyl says.

"I'm Octavia." Octavia says.

"And I'm Nikolai." Nikolai says.

"See you next time on the Vinyl Scratch." Vinyl said ending the show.

* * *

**Like I said this first one will be from the main story, but the next ones will not appear in the main story itself from now on. If we do a Vinyl Scratch then it will be on this one.**


	2. We Got Advertisement NowBoring

**A/N: Now we can truly begin typing to our imagination and of course the real YouTube channel. Look it up for the original stuff.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything we don't own. Especially The Vinyl Scratch.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Is this the real word or is this just fantasy? Nope it's the best show on the air The Vinyl Scratch." Vinyl says.

"And I'm Octavia." Octavia announces.

"Nikolai here again. Still thinking about ripping up my own contract." Nikolai said.

"Oh, we both know you can't. I got you wrapped around my hoof." Vinyl says.

"And that's why I hate it. It feels like you're my wife. And in hindsight that maybe be a bad thing." Nikolai said.

"Oh. What's this Nikolai, are you proposing to me in the middle of a show? How bold of you." Vinyl says.

"I think at this point that I should." Nikolai said lowly.

"Nikolui please, this is a radio show." Octavia says.

"Oh, Octy you're red. Are you embarrassed or jealous?" Vinyl asks.

"No just worried that our radio show will be shut down." Octavia said.

"Oh there there Octy nothing will change." Vinyl says.

"Thank celest…" Octavia was cut off when Vinyl said. "You can still come to my room any night maybe I can even convince Nikolai to join us."

"VINYL!" Both Nikolai and Octavia yell.

"What?" Vinyl said.

"That is highly inappropriate, I mean no offense Nikolei you're a great stallion and all, but the three of us all sharing a bed! I don't know where these fantasies of yours come from." Octavia rants.

"Hey I can't have fun or what? I mean I have to make funnies." Vinyl said.

"Wait, you played me didn't you?" Octavia asks.

A pause. "Maybe."

"Oh...um...Nikolui, you've been quiet for a while got something on your mind?" Octavia asks quickly to change the subject.

"Um...yeah...from what Vinyl said before, does that mean you two ever did..." Nikolai trails off.

A pause again. "No! We never...I meant that…well..." Octavia trails off.

"We experimented once or twice." Vinyl says.

Another pause. "Um...I'm going to need a minute and maybe a bucket of ice cold water." Nikolai says.

"Just don't get your blood on the equipment." Vinyl calls as a door is heard opening and something slamming against something wooden.

"I'm ashamed to know you. You know that right?" Octavia asks.

"Yeah, but you guys still love me." Vinyl said.

"Debatable." Octavia says mad.

"Yet, you guys stay. Anything else?" Vinyl asks.

"I wonder if there are any good deals on houses in Ponyville." Octavia grumbles.

"Yeah, yeah, how we get started." Vinyl said as some papers were heard.

"_**WHEN DID WE GET A MANTICORAN DRESSED IN LEDERHOSEN?**__**!**_" Nikolai's yell was heard in the background.

"Vinyl?" Octavia growls.

"What? I got a sweet deal on him and you wanted more security so I bought a guard animal." Vinyl says.

"Vinyl!" Octavia yells.

"_**HEY, DOWN! DON'T MAKE ME SKIN YOU AND MAKE A RUG OUT OF YOUR HIDE!**_" Nikolai's yell was heard.

"It's okay Nikolai, down Jephery." Vinyl calls.

"Jephery?" Octavia asks.

"Yeah, that's the Manticore's name." Vinyl says like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok, but why Jephery? I thought you would name him something like Bassline or something." Octavia says.

"Eh, it just came to me. You want to meet him?" Vinyl explained.

"No!"

"Jephery! Come here boy." Vinyl calls.

"You better put me down or I will make a rug out of you." Nikolai was heard as Jephery was heard walking in.

"Release Jephery." Vinyl says and a thump was heard.

"Vinyl next time you get something like this, tell us." Nikolai said as he groans.

"Oh, come on, he is no worse than your best friend Lightning's pets." Vinyl says.

"Ok, I will give you that one." Nikolai says dejected.

"You okay?" Octavia asks.

"Yeah buddy, you don't look so good?" Vinyl asks.

"Your pet tried to turn me into a chew toy, what do you think?" Nikolai asks.

"Sorry love." Vinyl said making a pause. "Ok, Jephery you can go back and lie down." Vinyl says after a few minutes.

"Octavia, was I hearing things?" Nikolai asks.

"I don't think so." Octavia says surprised. "Vinyl did you call him what I think you said?"

"Oh, look it's time for our advertisement. Where's that button?" Vinyl asks.

"Vinyl wait…" Nikolai was cut off as the advertisement played.

* * *

_One advertisement later_

"Vinyl we have to discuss this or it will just be awkward between us." Nikolai says.

"There's nothing to discuss." A pause. "Now onto the show." Vinyl faked cheered.

"Vinyl come on we both know the advertisement is still playing. If you have feelings for me just say it. In Stalliongrad we mostly live for the moment because we are not guaranteed the next." Nikolai says.

"Um...Nikolei?" Octavia says.

"Nikolai I…" Vinyl started. Soon a few grunts were heard and seat shuffling. Soon after a while they stop. "I really do love you. But I was afraid that you won't take me seriously."

"Oh Vinyl, I take you seriously it'sits just I have trouble sometimes distinguishing between you joking and being serious." Nikolai says.

"Sorry about that." Vinyl says and a hug was heard.

"Um...that is sweet and all you two but we are back on the air." Octavia says.

A pause. "Octy how long have we been back on?" Vinyl asks.

"Uhh…" A few button presses were heard. "About a few minutes ago. Uh oh."

"Oh, ho, ho, we really got you listeners didn't we?" Vinyl says nervously laughing.

"Vinyl it's over. Just let it go." Nikolai said to her.

"Oh come on, Nikolai the joke is over." Vinyl says still nervous.

"Oh, that is too bad I guess I'll sleep alone tonight. Unless you want to join me Octavia?" Nikolai says.

"Oh...oh, that actually sounds great Nikolae." Octavia says.

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Vinyl yells.

"You going to bring anything?" Nikolai asks.

"Oh certainly." Octavia says before both Nikolai and Octavia burst out laugh and two object hitting the ground is heard.

"Oh...oh, Vinyl you should have seen your face it was priceless." Nikolai says gasping for air.

"Maybe I should just break up with you." Vinyl said.

"Oh, don't be such a bad sport Vinyl, you pull these jokes on us all the time. I think it'sits only fair you let us get you with them every so often." Octavia says.

Vinyl huffs. "I still think I should break up with." A kiss was heard. "Then again."

"Save that for later you two." Octavia says.

"So tell me Nikolai, is it true that a pegasus' wing are very sensitive?" Vinyl asks.

Nikolai nervously chuckles. "Um...that is quite a private thing and I'm not comfortable talking about it over the radio." Nikolai says.

"My room?" Vinyl asks.

"Later Vinyl, we have a show to do." Nikolai says.

"Okay as sweet and romantic this is we have got a show to do." Octavia informed.

"Speaking of romance didn't I see you at a bar with a unicorn stallion a few nights ago?" Nikolai asks.

"Um...no, no, you didn't." Octavia says hastily.

"Oh, so it was a mare?" Vinyl asks.

"No, because it never happened." Octavia harshly said.

"Oh, is that why you spent all day on the couch with a headache the next day?" Nikolai asks.

A thud was heard. "I hate you." Octavia's muffled voice was heard.

"Who was it?" A pause. "Come on, me and Vinyl voiced our love life now it's fair for you to do the same." Nikolai said.

Octavia grumbles something. "I'm sorry what was that was?" Vinyl asks. "I said I didn't even get his name." Octavia admitted.

Nikolai huffs. "Well since you lost your chance I got somepony for you. Just act nice and try to endure it."

"Ah no. Nikolai I don't do blind dates." Octavia says.

"Wait, you got my name right there. Huzza!" Nikolai says.

Octavia chuckles. "I guess I did."

"Wait, Octavia try again." Vinyl says.

"Nikolau." Octavia says.

"Vinyl you could have at least let me have a moment." Nikolai says sulking in a corner with a rain cloud over his head.

"Aww. Sorry sweetie." Vinyl said.

"That's it! I am going to teach you to pronounce my name right even if it is the last thing I do!" Nikolai declared.

"You do that honey. Onto to the show!" Vinyl said.

"Ah Vinyl." Octavia says.

"Yes…" Vinyl said as she shuffled some papers.

"We're out of time." Octavia says

Some papers were heard falling and hitting the floor. "Oh come on!" Vinyl yells.

"At least we have a special guest star next time Vinyl, but no bees and keep Jephery away from them." Nikolai says.

"Okay, but for that deal you need to stay with me for the night." Vinyl said sultry like.

Nikolai chuckled nervously. "Well, we will see you next time folks. I'm Nikolai."

"I'm Octavia." Octavia says.

"And I'm about to get my stallion." Vinyl says as she is heard grabbing Nikolai.

"And she's Vinyl Scratch her on the Vinyl Scratch." Nikolai says as his voice receded.

"And that's our show. See ya next time." Octavia finished.

* * *

**And that's our first true chapter to this side story, now what?**

**Flair: Remember, leave questions in the reviews or pm them to us and Vinyl, Octavia, and Nikolai may answer then in chapters.**


End file.
